The Demon Lord's Heat
by Demonicmonarchghirahim
Summary: Link is half demon, and both him and his husband Ghirahim are in heat. This was for a prompt for ask-GhiraLink on tumblr. NSFW!


Link laid down on his bed, reading his book quietly. He knew of Ghirahim's condition; of being stuck in his spirit form for a little while. He was in heat himself, and he had to try to stop himself from touching Ghirahim in this form. What Link didnt know, was Ghirahim was in the same predicament, and Ghirahim's heat was much more worse than Link's. He wasn't going to lie, just thinking of Ghirahim's body got him all hot and bothered. Link clenched his book, crossing his legs and squirming slightly.  
"A-Ah...Link calm yourself...he'll be in here soon and then you can touch him..." Link muttered, and soon enough, Ghirahim opened the door, he looked at Link shakily, and Link's eyes widened when he looked at Ghirahim, he could never get over the sight of this form with its shiny ebony metal coating his husband's muscular and naked body. The demon lord walked forward, shutting the door behind him softly before reaching Link's side and crawling over him.  
"L-Link I...I...agh..I need you." He blurted, his body seemed to shake when he spoke. Link's eyes widened, suddenly wrapping his arms around the other's neck and smashing their lips together. Ghirahim purred, and the sound seemed to ring out even louder, and he rolled his already erect member against Link's clothed groin. Link let out a moan, wrapping his legs around the demon lord as Ghirahim latched his lips to the boy's neck.  
"A-Augh Ghirahim!" Link moaned, arching his back. Ghirahim sucked on the skin, metal fingers clawed at the material of Link's clothing, practically ripping off the cloth and throwing it across the room. Ghirahim rolled his hips again, he needed the blonde this very minute, and he didn't care if Link thought otherwise. He ripped the boy's pants from his body, slipping the undergarments off before slamming their lips together.  
"G-Gods, Ghirahim, W-Wait, st-stop!" Link had never yelled at Ghirahim to stop before, so the demon lord listened with utmost concern now, shaking as he held back.  
"Why are you forcing yourself? You're never this animalistic..." Link asked, he placed his hands to cold metal cheeks, but at the contact, they seemed to heat up.  
"L-Link...I...I uh...gods im just going to say it! I'm in heat!" He blurted. Link's eyes widened, looking back at Ghirahim, he pulled the lord forward, brushing his lips against Ghirahim's.  
"I-I'm going to help you, but promise you'll help with my magic.." Ghirahim made a noise of approval, and Link pulled them together, kissing and touching the metal body above his. Ghirahim moaned over Link's touch, feeling them move so the hero was on top. Link moved his lips so they rested on the lord's ebony collarbone, then licked down slowly before resting at the corner of the diamond on Ghirahim's chest, wich glowed and pulsated a vibrant red, much different from the usual platinum. Link gently moved his hips forward, brushing the heads of their members together as he lapped at the diamond. Ghirahim arched up, moaning loudly.  
"Link you are such a tease!" he called, long muscular legs wrapping around Link's waist. The hero gasped slightly when the legs around his waist pulled him closer, and Ghirahim let a small mewl escape him as he looked at Link with heavy lidded eyes.  
"Y-You've got to practice controlling your magic on both sides of the spectrum, Link." Ghirahim muttered, smirking before letting out a curse, tilting his head back and shutting his eyes softly.  
"Gods this is such a nerve wracking time..." he murmured. "Being this needy for a week is so bothersome..it makes me feel weak."  
"I don't think youre weak. It's a bodily function. It doesn't change who you are. You're still my strong, amazing, romantic, sexy demon lord.." Link moaned, rubbing the diamond again. Link's name slipped past ebony lips, urging Link on in his endeavors.  
"G-Gods..Link...I..I need you in me now!" he moaned, he bucked his hips, trying to gain friction against his husband. Link nodded, moving the legs around him so Ghirahim's legs were on his shoulders. Link was nervous, he had never entered Ghirahim in this form before, so many thoughts buzzed through his head. What if he's metal down there? What if he doesn't do it right? What if he hurts Ghirahim?  
"What are you waiting for, dear?" Ghirahim looked up at him. "Im soft down there..." He purred, obviously knowing Link's thoughts.  
"And if I hurt you?" Link said nervously. Ghirahim chuckled.  
"My skin is rock hard. If your daggers hit me it won't hurt, but that doesn't mean you shouldnt try to hold the magic back...now will you please, get us started? There should be lube in the drawer before I forget..." Ghirahim informed. Link nodded, leaning over and retrieving the item. Ghirahim nodded, pushing himself up so he sat up, legs slipping down so they were around Link.  
"Come here, dear..." he cooed, taking the bottle from Link and pouring a generous amount of the liquid onto his hand. He slowly wrapped his hand around Link's cock, stroking him slowly, spreading the liquid all over. Link moaned softly, placing his hands to Ghirahim's shoulders. The feeling of the warm metal mixed with the coolness of the lube sent Link stifling the loud moans he normally let out. Ghirahim noticed Link holding back, so he placed his other hand to Link's hip, bringing him closer to be eye level with his lap. Link looked down, suddenly meeting Ghirahim's gaze. The lord's long white tong slithered out, lapping at the precum and sucking on the head, his eyes locked with Link. Link broke the stare, his head flying back and moaning.  
"G-Ghirahim!" he screamed. Ghirahim sucked harder before suddenly letting go, earning a whine from deep in Link's throat. The demon lord lapped at the precum slowly.  
"oh my dear, I do hope you're ready, because I'm more than ready." Ghirahim purred. Link nodded, moving down so he straddled the lord, pressing their lips together. Ebony hands glided up Link's back, tangling themselves in blonde locks. Link moaned, wanting Ghirahim to take him more than anything.  
"Gh-Ghirahim I...I want you...pl-please!" Link whined. The hand in his hair slid to his neck, pulling him down.  
"My my Link and after I just prepared you? If you want me in you..." he pulled him closer, his lips brushing against Link's ear. "I'm going in dry." Link's eyes widened, but he nodded.  
"I need you!" Link moaned. Ghirahim moved his legs so he sat cross legged, Link looked at him nervously, nodding with a smile. He crawled closer, sitting in the lord's lap, gasping as Ghirahim placed his hands to his hips, lifting him slowly so moving him so he was over Ghirahim's member, prodding him slightly. Link was nervous now, he shook slightly.  
"Gh-Ghirahim wait!" he whimpered, Ghirahim looked at Link with concern. "I-I don't want pain tonight, please can you just...do something so I won't hurt as much?"  
Ghirahim nodded gently, laying Link down into the silk sheets.  
"Of course, my love. I could see the fear in your eyes the moment I said how I was going to go in, so I'm glad you spoke up." he purred, pecking Link's lips.  
Ghirahim moved back on the bed, trailing kisses down the hero's body before he reached his member. Link looked down at him, expecting Ghirahim to stop there, but Ghirahim moved lower, spreading the boy's legs farther apart and placing them at his shoulders.  
"Gh-Ghirahim what're you doing?" Link asked, he fisted the sheets under him, moaning out as that long white tongue slipped across his entrance. The hero's eyes went wide when it pushed in, surprised Ghirahim even thought of doing this. He shuddered when a finger pushed in to join the appendage, moving and stretching him slowly. Link screamed out, his back arching as his love's tongue rubbed directly against a certain spot. He tried his best not to buck his hips in that moment, groaning in bliss.  
"O-Oh Ghirahim..." The hero purred, Ghirahim pushed his tongue in farther, earning a scream from his lover.  
"Gh-Ghirahim!" the boy shrieked, arching his back and bucking his hips. He withdrew his tongue, making Link whimper and mewl at the sudden loss of pleasure.  
"so you're ready now?" Ghirahim purred, moving so he sat with his legs crossed. Link nodded, sitting up, the pleasure from before still humming through him. He moved so he was above his husband's cock, putting hands to his shoulders as Ghirahim put his hands to his hips, slowly pushing Link onto his member until he was buried deep inside him. Link moaned loudly, burying his face into the sword spirit's neck. Link moved his hips, pulling himself up and slamming himself back down, earning a growl from Ghirahim. The demon lord began to trust his hips up into the ever tight cavern, the more he thrusted the more forgiving Link's body became. Link moaned loudly, moving his hips and body so he bounced on Ghirahim's member, moaning out as Ghirahim suddenly pushed him onto his back, slamming into him roughly now.  
"Y-You never did l-like sitting..." link purred, grinning and spreading his legs farther, giving Ghirahim a chance to go deeper. Link screamed out in pleasure, purring in bliss. Ghirahim pinned Link's hands above his head, thrusting harder and as deep as possible, latching his lips to pale white skin. Link purred loudly, leaning into the touch.  
"o-oh...Gh-Ghirahim!" Link moaned, rocking his hips in time with the rough assault on his body. Ghirahim grunted and purred, marking the boy's neck with a dark circle. The heat was covering him, his member twitched as he felt himself reach his end. Ghirahim could sense Link was close, words didn't even need to be said. Ghirahim gently stroked Link's member, looking into the bright, aqua eyes, he leaned forward, suddenly gentle with his thrusts and his lips. Link shut his eyes, moaning softly, something seemed to change in Link's body, but he did enjoy the sudden change. His eyes slipped open at the sudden gentle touch, widening in surprise at the sight of his husband now back to his pale grey skinned form, though it seemed Ghirahim hadn't noticed yet.  
"Gh-Ghirahim y-your...your body!" Link exclaimed. Ghirahim opened his eyes, gasping for a moment before shaking his head and going a bit rougher. Link let out a moan, both confused and in bliss. He rocked his hips, feeling his orgasm draw nearer and nearer. Ghirahim felt his own drawing closer, the sudden change in form made him closer. Link suddenly gripped the bedsheets, his eyes shut tight and his cheeks flushed even more.  
"You can do this...Take my hands" Ghirahim slowed himself, holding his hands to Link's. Link gripped them tightly, letting out a gasp as he moaned, holding back the magic that wanted to explode out. Ghirahim kept the slow pace, helping Link focus. Link suddenly screamed out Ghirahim's name, releasing hard, it hitting Ghirahim's chest. Link breathed heavily, mewling and bucking his hips as the rest of his essence plopped onto his stomach.  
"G-Ghirahim..." he whimpered, Ghirahim started a fast pace with his own thrusting. Link let out more and more moans, gasping at the sudden moan from his husband, and the feel of Ghirahim releasing deep inside him. The two panted heavily, Link placed his hands to Ghirahim's cheeks, pulling him down for a kiss. Ghirahim kissed back, purring softly as he pulled out. He laid down next to the blonde, he placed kisses all over the hero, hugging him close.

"I love you..."


End file.
